phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amanda Johnson
Jeremy may be Amanda's father but it is never mentioned in the show. I have changed the page to show that Jeremy is possibly the father of Amanda. --Katbluedog 21:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Huh? There's a line in the artlice that says, Amanda is in the fourth episode "Colette Vs. Amanda". '' What is that? Am I just missing something? :It was added by an anonymous person yesterday. I've removed it since it's fan fiction. — RRabbit42 (talk) 05:01, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Can somebody put the infobox and quotes back? I went to edit this page and all the info about the character got deleted. I was fixing a word and the info box and quotes got removed. I am so sorry for this. I can't figure out how to get the info box and quotes to work again. There is a older version of this page that still has the infobox and quotes. --Katbluedog 02:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Done. As long as no one else has made any changes, you can click on '''Undo' to fix what you changed, which is what I did. If several changes have been made by the same person that need to be removed, some of the members can perform a "Rollback" to get rid of them. But, a lot of times, we can go back to an earlier version of the page and re-save it as the current version. — RRabbit42 (talk) 04:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much for the help. I was afraid that I ruined somebody's code work. --Katbluedog 20:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC) There's something I'd like to add to the article, but I'm not sure if it's appropriate for this wiki. What I want to write is, "Candace was around 20 years of age when she gave birth to Amanda; considering that in the present, Candace is 15, while 20 years in the future, Amanda is around 15 years of age." If that's not appropriate, could you please give me a suggestion for a substitute? NNewt84 08:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) *There was a conversation like this in one of the forums a few weeks ago, the general consensus was we don't actually know Amanda is supposed to be 15 and since that's hypothesis it doesn't belong in the article. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 18:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) *Well, I'm not intending to write that Amanda is exactly 15; I said "Amanda is around 15 years of age". What part of "around" do you not understand? NNewt84 07:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :*First, there's no need to get confrontational when you asked for feedback on a subject. Secondly, I agree with Bob. General consensus was that since we don't know the age of anyone in the future, we weren't going to speculate about it. That means no commentary on Candace giving birth to Amanda. —Topher (talk) 08:07, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, to tell you the truth, Amanda's age is unknown, but it is possible to guess. And since she's close to the present version of her own mother, it's safe to say she's around 15. (Or -5, in the present.) NNewt84 11:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Let's try this: "Candace's plan with Jeremy was that they would date through college and then marry and have children. If Amanda is approximately the same as Candace in the present day and Jeremy is Amanda's father, then her dream has come true." This avoids some of the messy bits of what you had proposed, including pinpointing her age. Again, I reiterate that guessing isn't what we do on this wiki. —Topher (talk) 06:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) A Flynn Because his father is unknown,Amanda is a Flynn. ~~Emanuel Luis~~ :That makes no sense and is actually false. As per our PF:NCP policy, since there is no official source or exact mention of her last name her last name shall not be added. The Flash {talk} 16:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Mention Only References Teenage Candace cannot really be referencing Amanda because Amanda was not even born, nor had Candace been to the future by hitchiking with Phineas, Ferb, and Future Candace, in which anycase was undone by Isabella. Teenage Candace was referencing her dream, not an actual person, as far as she knew anyways. So manda the person was not actuall mentioned earlier. :What lead you to the think she was mentioned? I (the person who standardized the page) don't see anything in the page that says she was referenced. —Michael.F 22:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC)